50 Things I’m Not Allowed To Do At Seigaku
by Acalica
Summary: 50 Things I’m Not Allowed To Do At Seigaku. Number 3. I will not switch Tezuka's drink with Inui's to get Inui new data. Rated T for future swearing. Crack.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way, shape, or form.**

**I only own the craziness that will ensue while reading this**

**Warning: May contain craziness, and bananas, please proceed with caution**

**50 Things I'm Not Allowed to do at Seigaku**

**Seigaku version of both Apple Snapple's 100 and Demon Brat 2000's 50 Things.**

**Number one:**

_I will not insist Buchou is an old man. No matter how much he acts like one._

* * *

It was a quiet day at Seigaku, more or less. Everyone was busy practicing for the upcoming Nationals. The regulars were practicing against one another, in their usual pairs, while the first years, including the trio were picking up the balls all around the court. Ryoma was off being himself (ie, being the usual cocky brat that he usually was to almost everyone). Taka was being Taka as well-- you could hear his shout of "BURNING!" every so often from the tennis court.

Momo was actually playing against Ryoma. Kaidou was playing against Inui, to develop ways to counter his own style. Fuji was being his Tensai self against Taka. Oishi and Kikumaru were also fighting against each other, because even if the two knew each others moves, it strengthened their skills, (well, that was what Inui had said once he had made the pairs). As for Tezuka, well-- the buchou was merely watching. Everything was pretty normal, or as normal as it could get at Seigaku.

If you didn't count the red-headed mischief maker and acrobatic senior of Seigaku, who found himself bored playing against his opponent, Oishi, as he already knew where his hits would come from; after all-- they were Seigaku's Golden Pair. If they couldn't predict each others movements then something was certainly wrong.

"Oishi!" Kikumaru called from across the court, moving and returning the hit back to Oishi.

"Yes?"

"Ever think Tezuka-Buchou is . . . well . . . old?"

Shocked, Oishi stared at Kikumaru, completely missing the returned ball. "Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed, shocked.

"What?"

"What makes you think Tezuka's. . . well. . . old?" Oishi questioned his doubles partner.

"The way he acts," Kikumaru replied back, shrugging as if it wasn't anything new.

Momoshiro, hearing the comment, blinked-- Tezuka old? Now he was interested. He headed over towards the pair with his racket, leaving Ryoma to practice on his own and smirked a little to himself as soon as he got close enough.

"Kikumaru-senpai, you think Tezuka's old?" he questioned, amused.

Kikumaru, seeing Momoshiro head towards them shrugged, and then nodded. "Of course, doesn't he act like it?" he asked in reply.

Momo grinned. "True," he agreed.

Kikumaru grinned back, imitating the Cheshire cat. "Exactly," he replied back.

"I. . . don't think talking about this is a good idea. What if Fuji or Tezuka hears this!" Oishi exclaimed dramatically, always the worrywart.

"What about Fuji?" The Tensai of the team, Fuji himself questioned the trio curiously. Having finished his match with Taka, he had become curious when he heard them mention their Buchou, Tezuka.

"Ah! Fuji!"

"Fuji-Senpai!"

"Nya, Fuji! Your match over already?"

The Tensai merely smiled at the greetings – specifically, smiling his 'If you don't tell me, I may do something' smile.

"Yes, It's over," he replied, then added, as curious as Momo had been-- "Now, what about Tezuka?"

Oishi gulped then glanced over towards Kikumaru. "Eiji, you tell him!"

Kikumaru looked at Oishi wide-eyed, shaking his head. "Nu, Oishi you tell him."

Momoshiro had been able to find himself safety, well away from the trio, or actually, Fuji, after he had smiled. (Smart Momo, very smart.)

Oishi blinked-- there was no way he was going to tell Fuji what Kikumaru had said, even if they were doubles partners; Fuji was plain scary.

"Ah, Momo—Eh!?, Momo!?" Oishi babbled, thinking the power player was still with them-- only to see him far away. (Poor, poor Oishi.)

Fuji, on the other hand, was amused by the sorts of faces he was getting from his teammates. As sneaky as the Tensai was, he already knew what had been said, but he wanted the other two to tell him, mainly because there was more amusement in it for him that way.

Kikumaru looked towards his doubles player and took a deep breath before exclaiming. "OISHI CALLED TEZUKA OLD!!"

Oishi looked shocked, pale-faced, sickly, looking close to becoming a ghost and well, shocked.

"EH!?" he managed in reply.

"Oh? He did?" Fuji questioned, still very much amused.

"EIJI CALLED TEZUKA OLD!!"

"EH!? NO! OISHI CALLED TEZUKA OLD!!"

"EIJI!"

"OISHI!"

"EIJI!"

"OISHI!"

"EIJI!"

"OISHI!"

"EIJI!"

"OISHI!"

"EIJI!"

"OISHI!"

"EIJI!"

"OISHI!"

"EI—EH!"

"EH?" Kikumaru questioned, not quite getting Oishi's shocked look.

"Ahem..." Came a stern voice from where Fuji had been standing.

The pair took one glance at a screaming yet smiling Fuji, and a not so pleased Buchou standing behind him, arms crossed. Only one thing crossed the Golden Pairs mind.

"MOMOSHIRO CALLED TEZUKA OLD!!" the pair exclaimed, turning and getting the heck out of there while they still had their organs intact, although knowing Fuji they would have to sleep with one eye open for the Tensai.

Tezuka turned his gaze towards poor Momo.

"MOMOSHIRO! 100 LAPS NOW! AND I'M NOT OLD!" Tezuka barked out.

Poor Momoshiro was forced to do a hundred laps, (and it wasn't even his fault). Sometimes, it's just easier to blame it on other people when Kikumaru and Oishi are involved-- but mostly Kikumaru. (He had been the one to start it, after all!)

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this 3. Sadly there was no actual banana's in this one, but there will be in the next!.**

**Review please?.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way, shape, or form.**

**I only own the craziness that will ensue while reading this as scary as that may be  
**

**Warning: May contain craziness, and bananas, please proceed with caution**

**50 Things I'm Not Allowed to do at Seigaku**

**Seigaku version of both Apple Snapple's 100 things and Demon Brat 2000's 50 Things.**

**Number Two**:

_I will not insist that Fuji is cheating on Buchou. No matter how many times Atobe visits._

* * *

For once it was less than peaceful at Seigaku as there was a rather loud commotion coming from near the gates of Seigaku. A lone figure stood against part of the gate, arms crossed. The figure happened to be a familiar gray-blue haired Hyotei Buchou.

Atobe Keigo.

Why he was here was another story altogether but the Regulars did know he was attracting quite a bit of female fans just from standing there.

"Nya, What do you think he's here for?" Kikumaru questioned.

He and his teams were a little ways off from the gate, but could nonetheless see Atobe standing there, like he was waiting for someone.

"Maybe he's here for a re-match with Buchou?"Momo suggested with a shrug. He himself didn't know why Hyoutei's Buchou was standing at their gate.

"Che, I don't care why the monkey king is here, just that he's blocking our way home," Ryoma commented with his usual snarky tone, tugging his cap down a little.

"Fshuuuu…." Kaidou remarked back as his comment.

"Why don't we just ask, ne?"Oishi suggested to the group. It would certainly clear things up if they at least knew why Atobe was there.

"It wouldn't hurt," Taka answered.

With the idea of approaching Atobe in mind Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Oishi, Taka, and Ryoma(who was being dragged along by Kikumaru) headed off.

Both Fuji and Tezuka exchanged glances before following after the others towards Atobe. They were both equally as curious as to why Atobe was there—well Tezuka more than Fuji. The Regulars approached the gate, clearing the group of girls surrounding Atobe to be replaced by the Regulars group standing around, but not as close as the girls had been.

Ryoma stole a glance at his senpai's seeing as they weren't about to ask Atobe he took the liberty of asking, "Oi, Monkey King, why are you here?"

Atobe's eye twitched upon hearing the name but remained calm. "Fuji," he replied, ignoring the 'Monkey King' name.

Kikumaru blinked then looked surprised. "Fuji? I thought it would be Tezuka," Kikumaru commented, surprised it wasn't Buchou but Fuji. What on earth could Atobe want with Fuji? A lot of outrageous thoughts started filling the acrobatic players head at that very moment.

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Oishi ended up asking Atobe curiously.

Atobe heaved a small sigh to himself, moving a hand up to brush his hair back before glancing from the others to Fuji. "Nothing you need to worry about, shall we go?" Atobe questioned Fuji, clearly hoping he wouldn't have to answer any more annoying questions.

"Saa, of course," Fuji replied smiling pleasantly.

It seemed like Fuji was the only one who wasn't confused, irritated, concerned or plain upset about Atobe's arrival was instead happy to see the boy oddly enough, as if he had been expecting Atobe to arrive all along and just hadn't told the others yet.

The group of them watched as their tensai walked off with Atobe, hand in hand. No they just walked side by side until they were completely out of view of the Seigaku regulars.

"Did I see what I just thought I saw, nya?" Kikumaru questioned Oishi who happened to be standing beside him.

"I'm not sure what to think of it myself," was Oishi's answer.

"Fhsuuuu……."

"Che . . . Mada Mada Dane"

"OH MY GOD!" Kikumaru exclaimed, just coming to realization.

"What!?" Both Oishi, Momo, Taka questioned Kikumaru all at once.

"FUJI-SENPAI IS CHEATING ON TEZUKA-BUCHOU!" Kikumaru exclaimed once more eyes widening in both shock and realization.

"WHAT!?" the three chorused once more.

Sighing Kikumaru replied, "I SAID, FUJI-SENPAI IS CHEATING ON TEZUKA-BUCHOU WITH ATOBE!"

All faces except for the Buchou of the group looked shocked. How could their tensai do such a thing were their thoughts, scratch that they were all more or less surprised at the utter oddness of Kikumaru's accusation.

"What makes you think Fuji and Tezuka are well…you know..." Oishi questioned, ignoring their Buchou's presence completely. He couldn't even begin to think about Tezuka and Fuji as a couple, let alone the fact that Fuji could be cheating on Tezuka with Atobe no less.

"Yeah, what makes you think Monkey King is like that?"Ryoma prompted calmly.

Kikumaru huffed, as if his pride as a regular was on the line. "I'll prove it to you!" Was his reply before turning and bolting in the direction Fuji and Atobe left in.

"I'll bet you 1000 Yen that Kikumaru-Senpai's wrong" Momo commented turning to Ryoma.

Ryoma eying Momo for a moment smirked. "You're on" He remarked back.

Now the two of them only had to wait till Kikumaru came back to confirm the deal.

Little did anyone know that Tezuka was also pondering why the Tensai of their team had willingly gone

of with their enemy. Although he didn't show it, he had a worried feeling that maybe; just maybe Fuji was switching teams.

"He he, I'll show them that I'm right!" Kikumaru announced to himself quietly, as he ducked down in the bushes near a café patio where Atobe and Fuji were sitting and talking.

Hearing nothing out of the usual made the acrobatic pout childishly to himself. And he had even gotten a camera! It was simply not fair, not fair at all. But none the less the acrobatic held the camera up and snatched a picture of the two of them none the less. Hey it was proof!

Atobe catching sight of the flash stood up and stood over the bush Kikumaru was in Fuji joining him with a drink in his hand but none the less smiled as if he had known the acrobatic player was there all along. He probably did, being the Tensai and sadist that he was.

"Ore-sama demands to have that camera!" Atobe stated pointing a finger towards Kikumaru accusingly. There was no way he was going to let him get away with the picture, just no way.

Gulping nervously Kikumaru took a couple steps back holding the camera in his hands.

"Not a chance!" He exclaimed turning and making a dash in the direction he had gone to get there.

Using most of his energy he managed to make it back to Seigaku with all his organs and body parts intact. Thankfully.

"Hoi! I got the proof!" He exclaimed cheerfully towards the group. Luckily it was a digital camera otherwise it would have taken longer to get the 'proof'.

"Oh, Kikumaru-Senpai," Momoshiro commented, surprised to see him back so soon all the more to make the bet worthwhile.

"Let's see the camera," Echizen uttered moving over and snatching the camera from Kikumaru glanced at the picture then smirked.

"Senpai, you're wrong," Ryoma stated simply before handing Momoshiro the camera.

Momo's eyes widened once he saw the photo. He just couldn't believe it. Kikumaru-senpai was right, Fuji was cheating on Tezuka with Atobe, the picture proved it!

"Che, Senpai you owe me 1000 yen" Ryoma said calmly, holding his hand out.

Grumbling things under his breath one sounding like 'I can't believe it' he reached into his pocket pulled out his wallet and gave Ryoma the money. After all he had lost.

Kikumaru on the other hand blinked then grinned at the fact that he had been right in his accusation and snatched the camera back. "See, nya!" He cheerfully remarked towards the two proudly.

Behind the three of them stood a lone figure with his arms crossed, looking less then pleased about what he had heard. Tezuka adjusted his glasses making them glint causing a random freshman to get blinded, trip on a random banana peel and fall to the ground. With the basket of tennis balls he was carrying to fall down with him.

"Ahem."

Turning the trio glanced behind them with surprised faces to see Tezuka in all his glory. Arms still crossed, looking like he was going to possibly murder them.

"Ah! Buchou!"

"Tezuka-Buchou!"

"Nya! Tezuka-buchou!"

"Echizen, Momoshiro, Kikumaru 200 laps!" Tezuka barked out.

Meanwhile standing off to the side watching as Echizen, Momoshiro and Kikumaru were running laps. Fuji stood holding a small gift bag with Inui standing next to him, turned to Inui with a curious look.

"My, Inui think I should tell them the truth?" Fuji questioned, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Ii data.., No let them find out on their own".

* * *

**Finally I finished chapter two -throws confetti-**

**Ah, I hope this one was as good if not better then the first chapter!  
**

**And there was a banana involved this time as promised. **

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way, shape, or form.**

**I only own the craziness that will ensue while reading this^^**

**Warning: May contain craziness, and bananas, please proceed with caution**

**50 Things I'm Not Allowed to do at Seigaku**

**Number Three:**

_I will not switch Tezuka's drink with Inui juice just to get Inui more data._

* * *

Everything was good at Seshun Gakuen as the tennis players were once again practicing, this time in a Saturday of all days. As Tezuka thought that more practice would get better results and had ordered a practice to happen on Saturday. The regulars on the other hand complained a little but nonetheless followed his orders, as much as they would of rather spent their Saturday doing something else entirely.

"What's the point of this practice anyway, Fuji?" Kikumaru complained, moving to his left by using his hand as support to hit back a ball.

"Tezuka thinks we need more practice" Fuji explained, moving to his left and returning the ball back.

"But, aren't we already good enough? Why does it have to be on a Saturday?" Kikumaru complained, pouting.

"Tezuka thinks we need more practice" Fuji repeated smiling.

Pouting some more the red head hit another serve back. "Mou…. Tezuka needs to lighten up!" Kikumaru announced.

"That may be so, but we should at least get this practice done, ne?. Higuma Otoshi" Fuji answered back, finishing up the practice match by using one of his moves to land the final point.

"6 – 4. Fuji wins" Momoshiro who had been referring the match said jumping down from the seat to head towards wherever Kaidou was. Most likely to cause another argument.

Smiling, Fuji moved off court, setting his racket down and grabbing a towel to wipe his face. " Looks like I won" Fuji commented the smile still remaining on his face.

"Tch!,Maybe next week~" Kikumaru replied competitively with a grin.

"Maybe" Fuji responded before heading over towards the table the drinks were in with Kikumaru following close behind him.

"What If I…, no" Fuji mumbled eying the Tezuka's drink after he had grabbed his own.

"No what?" Kikumaru questioned, confused.

"My, Think Tezuka would want to try something new?"

"Nya?" Kikumaru questioned a little confused, not getting what Fuji meant by new.

"Never mind" Fuji answered, watching as Kikumaru shrugged and turned to head back to the courts where Oishi was.

With a small smirk upon his face he moved and took off the label Tezuka had on his drink and placed it upon Inui's and vice versa. Inui who had noticed what Fuji had done stayed silent, but headed over towards Fuji.

"I think I may know where this is leading" Inui commented.

"Is that so, Inui?" Fuji questioned, turning to look over at him.

"Yes"

"Ah, I see"

That was when Tezuka headed over towards the table, blinked when he noticed the both of them there. He didn't say anything but went to reach for his drink, eying both of them suspiciously as though he knew they had something planned.

"Here, Tezuka" Fuji commented being one a head of him and handing him his drink with a smile.

"Aa, thanks" Tezuka commented, lifting the drink up and taking a drink. No reaction seemed to show on Tezuka's face as he set the drink down. "Fuji 50 laps" Tezuka remarked calmly towards the tensai before turning on his heel and headed off to the courts.

"Ii data"

Fuji merely smiled in return. "Good data, ne?" Was all he questioned Inui curiosity before turning on his heel and heading off to run the laps assigned.

"Indeed, Inui special 2.0 remix. No effect" Inui mumbled to himself writing it down in his notebook then turned and walked off.

Little did anyone know as soon as Tezuka had managed to get out of sight of the others he had dashed his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Here is the long awaited chapter 3~!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**For the reviews for the other chapters and being able to wait patiently for this. I really appreciate this!.**

**Hopefully Chapters will come at a regular time, like one a week ( If school doesn't pile up again )**

**So be awesome and review? =3 Also look forward to chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
